Can You Feel Me Now?
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: That (former) Verizon guy, A.K.A. "Paul", makes network love to the T-Mobile girl in the pink dress from those old T-Mo commercials. That just about sums it up.


As he approached the pink-dressed girl, bound and tied, Paul showed her his torture choice:

Flip phone, set on vibrate

He said nothing. Just got on with his fetish. That vibrating flip phone was slid into her heat, sparingly. He took out _his_ trademark phone from the commercials.

He called its number.

Her cunt spasmed in shock, sputtering out her wetness all over the device until it was lubed enough to slip out hands-free and onto the concrete floor of the abandoned Verizon store with a * _click!*_ Paul closed his phone, hanging up.

Unfortunately, we/he was/were just getting started. He stripped down teasingly. Before I knew it, he whipped out his cock. All 10 inches of it. This was gonna be hell for her poor little vag. Paul let her allow herself to take in the penile monster. Even though she was bound and tied, there was no need for her hands. She could just feel her pussy praying for its life. A vein that reminded her of a tree branch (she never can look at trees the same way again because of this) pulsated in arousal, as if it was begging for her vag's attention.

 _Why, but more importantly, how?,_ she thought. Who she just saw before as an innocent mascot of her childhood (who I, in fact, had a crush on in 3rd grade) is now a devilish, kinky, BDSM enthusiast. And, because of this, her vag was then again put through hell and back by his meat, or "telephone pole". ( **OMG WHY?!)**

"Can you feel me now?", he said, seductively soft.

"Ohhh, yes Paul, I feel you."

Paul pushed in further, stretching her out, wincing at the pressure. He grabbed her shoulders, straddling her thighs. He whispered again, as if himself speaking was a crime.

"I'm untying you and taking you down faster than the MyTouch's sales." As each wire was cut, one by one, Paul's member twitched and writhed in impatience.

Now, she was free, but escaping is next to impossible. Paul's got her every move. He bodyslams her down onto the ice cold concrete like a wrestler on the brink of a title.

"I'm GTE, you're Bell Atlantic. Lets merge." Yes, a VZ merge reference.

Paul cared less of her shocked/pained cries from falling on the floor so hard. Instead, he took advantage of it, and cooed even more.

" _Shh. It won't hurt. Merging doesn't always have to hurt."_

In he scarcely went in. Her now painfully expanded uterus welcomed the familiar dick, contracting closed as he pulled out, squelching slowly.

"Look Bell, I have your heat juice on my otherworldly shaft."

He couldn't have been any more true. From the base to the glans, her love slime coated his raw meat stick, as straight as the longer half of the Verizon checkmark logo, like melted white pastel chocolate onto a fleshy colored pretzel rod. It was then, that she began to... _like it!_ As torturous, BDSM as it was, _she liked it!_ She finally spoke:

" _P-Paul, let's combine your broadband with my internet."_

 _"Much obliged."_

Paul stuffed his flesh checkmark into her mouth this time, where she gagged as if she just looked at the price on her Verizon bill before she went T-Mo.

"Can you taste me now, bitch?!"

As hard as she tried to choke out a "yes", it just came out as an audible * _hack!* *cough!*_

Of course, she didn't want him to come in her _mouth_ , let alone _somewhere else_. After she blew him clean of her juice, she spread her legs wide enough that he saw _every damn thing down there._

" _That is the best pussy I've ever seen. Even those attention whore sluts from 'The Network' would be jealous of you."_

He screwed chicks from 'The Network'?! WTF?!

Here they went again. The tip, then the shaft, him moaning in ecstasy.

" _Ohh. I can feel you wrapping around me, hugging me like a hippie hugs trees."_ **(I had to. XD)**

Now that Paul was creating a rhythm of his own, it was "in slow, out fast". He was gonna come. NOW.

"You gonna come?", the lady in the pink dress dared asking. He heaved and dramatically exhaled as if he just ran a marathon.

"I, I, _*huff*,_ I'm, _*thrust*,_ gonna, _*heave*,_ g-gonn- **AAAAAAHHHHH! YES, OH YESSSS!** "

The moment they waited for for the past 5 minutes finally came (pun intended). Paul's ejaculate bursted inside of her, filling her entire uterus with the very warm, almost hot feeling of his man bazooka juice **(AVGN references FTW)** flooding her womb with future Paul/Paulettes.

Then, after _our_ heat cooled off, he asked, yet again:

"Can you feel me now?"

I nodded.

 ** _"Good."_**


End file.
